


Turning Tables

by Fallon_Kristerson, Trickster_1996



Series: Banana Fish Smut Week 2020 [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanart, I guess???, M/M, but just to be clear there is nothing graphic on this picture, implied future dub con, just by nature of the series and implication of the picture, just tagging to be safe :v, smut week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_1996/pseuds/Trickster_1996
Summary: A special gift to someone who's been behaving especially well lately. //Day 4: petplay
Relationships: Lee Yut-Lung/Ash Lynx
Series: Banana Fish Smut Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652086
Kudos: 6
Collections: Banana Fish Smut Week





	Turning Tables

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for day 4 of the BFSmutWeek 2020 (Day 1-3 are done by the lovely Fallon_Kristerson) 
> 
> AU where everything is a little more Going-South-ish and to compensate for things spiraling more and more out of control Yut Lung is set on getting a special kind of reward. (so I guess more pet than play)


End file.
